Will love ever find its way to you?
by Laochgael
Summary: ...Draco couldn't bring himself to kill Harry but someone else was going to. He will do anything to save him...but how far will he go? [DM/HP] Finished but with a sequel. Sequel is 'When Fallen Dragons Rise...'
1. Thought of our own...

Disclaimer: I am bored and can't do anything so did this. 

                      Tell me if it's good, because I might delete this.

                      O_o

Pairing: Draco/Harry 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will love ever find its way to you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter---the boy who lived

Gift of magic he received

Why does he live such a dreary life?

Why does he have to strife?

Gifted by enchantment was he

Cursed by words yet to be

Scarred on his mind was the start

But in the end, it was the scar in his heart

Given a second chance he rose

To be the best they suppose

He tried to beat all others

But it was himself that he conquers…

Is this the truth everyone says?

Or just a lie in their days?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Draco. Wake up." An elf entered the room and pulled the curtains, "Time for Master Draco to go to Diagon Alley. Master Lucius orders." The small creature left the room hurriedly for Draco to get ready.

Draco however, didn't move. He lay there having a million things crushing on his mind. There is one person his mind. Raven-colored haired boy appeared before his eyes. Round glasses that cover his green eyes, _does he have green eyes? I haven't really noticed._ He reflected on the words that he said. The boy that he offered his friendship… no, alliance with. _Harry Potter…_ thought Draco as he grinded his teeth. _I have hated you ever since I saw you._ He made a mistake (or so Draco thought) for not making friends with him. _Now, I'm going to make your life miserable…_

He arrived at the train station at about 8:45, a little bit too early for they designated arrival. He looked around and nobody noticed him at all. A smile formed on his face. This is how he wanted his life to be. He never wanted to be famous or to be called The Boy Who Lived. He just wanted to be… Harry. Not the great. But just simple and unadorned Harry. Except, he had been cured with a scar on his forehead. He touched it. It didn't hurt nevertheless, in some way it did. This was a remembrance that his mother died… She died for him. 

Why did he have to be so special? Because of that, he is now alone… Sometimes, he would cry and wish that somebody will just hold him and care… someone to love him. But that thought just drifted off to the clouds. Tears formed in his eyes. Emotional pools over-flowing with grief that he tried to stop.

Ron Weasley had been a good friend. Yes, he was but not enough to comfort his sorrow. He was not the only child and did not experienced the torture of Muggles. He was nice and friendly as he remembered their first encounter. He had been so surprised that he was Harry Potter… the famous, but not plain Harry.

Hermione Granger was a little snobby at first but she too was a respectable friend. Ron had been complaining the first time they had meet Hermione. He could've laughed but didn't. They all his friends but nothing more than that.

Life has not been good to him. Lord Voldemort, He-Must-Not-Be-Named had been after him before and now he's after him again. After being in Hogwarts in a year, he has learned a few tricks that he needed to know to at least fight back. He discovered a few… but these were not enough.

And there was Professor Snape. He, Harry could live without, really. He doesn't dislike Harry. He hates him, end of story. He had saved his life a couple of times but that professor still couldn't get the hatred that he had on the boy.

And there was Professor Snape's favorite student in Slytherin. That pale boy with blue eyes never liked him and he did the same. They were archenemies and that's not going to change.

"Malfoy…" Whispered Harry to no one in particular.

"Nice to know that you still remember me, Potter." A very familiar voice sounded from behind.

There was no doubt about it. This was the same pale boy he had been thinking about.

"Draco…" growled Harry.

Draco didn't answer back. He looked at Harry grinning an evil smile. He had made a promise to himself and he was not going to waste it. His smile grew. _This is going to be an interesting year,_ thought Draco.

**Author's Notes: **

**     (faints) This is my first slash… be nice and kind to me. I know this isn't slash worthy but please tell me what you think. REVIEWS!!!!!! I need them to survive!!!!!!**


	2. The Incident...

**Disclaimer: Easiest fic I ever worked on.**

                 Don't Steal… 

**                Please Review… Don't own any of the characters.******

**Will love ever find its way to you?******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two paths so different

Yet so near

They will not cross

Because of fear

Two lives so diverse

Not one will understand

They are both similar 

But both will reprimand

Through the line of fate

Both found one another

Though they look with hate

They will take friendship one step farther…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Draco…" growled Harry.

Draco walked infront of Harry also carrying his belongings with him. Harry had his guard up, just in case Draco had something malevolence in mind. Draco laughed as he saw this. His laugh was not from laughter but from amusement. Not the normal laugh of a person that was very welcoming.

"Where are your best friends, Crab and Goyle?" said Harry sarcastically, clutching his wand.

Draco frowned, "They're not my best friends. Keep that in mind, Potter…" His voice sounded like it was dissatisfied with Harry's question. He never considered them as his friends. They were both brainless and dim-witted. Malfoys are just too good for people like them. Besides, they were just there to make people see that Draco was in control. And by the looks of it, he is…   

Draco's eyes wandered to Harry's wand, "Are you going to let everyone see that?" referring to the defensive Harry. 

Harry looked at his exposed wand and returned his gaze to Draco but he was not infront of him anymore. He began to worry a little because Draco might have something up his sleeve. Harry noticed his un-Muggle clothing but it was enough for people not to notice.

While he was wearing the usual gray shirt and pants. Grey… it reminded him of Draco… That pale, blonde hair boy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Draco asked, his voice coming from behind. "Hurry up. It's already 9:00."

Harry was shocked. Draco was never nice to him. In fact, he was never nice to anyone. What in bloody hell was he thinking? Why was he acting like a… a… a… Draco growled which sent Harry back to reality.

"What are you looking at?" said Draco impatiently. "Hurry up. Enter the Platform."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. 

"If I were going to hurt you," stated Draco arrogantly, "I would have chosen a better place that this. Such undeserving eyes," referring to the people passing, "witnessing Harry Potter's defeat would be most unpleasant." His famous smile returned. 

_Did I say anything about Draco being nice, _he thought. _I must have been out of my head._

Harry grinned his teeth after hearing mentioning Potter again. He hates people doing that. And it's even worse because his archenemy was saying it mockingly.

Harry was about to tell him to back off when one passenger knocked unto Draco who hit Harry. Harry was so surprised that he was not able to catch Draco's weight so both tumbled on the floor, Draco ending on top of Harry. It took a second for them to regain their senses. Harry was rubbing his head and his hand wandered on his own face. His glasses were missing! He can't see much without them. What was he going to do now?

[A.N. the author has been laughing all the way when she wrote this O_o]

"Awww… Did little Potter lost his famous glasses?" Asked Draco mockingly.

He was on the verge of breaking down and getting annoyed. One more word out of Draco will let him loose his mind and attack him.

"Poor Potter's going to cry…"

That was that. Harry totally lost control and lunged for Draco. Tumbling on the ground, they fought. Or at least Harry did, Draco was just (unfortunately) protecting himself. They rolled on the floor not knowing what direction they were headed. They were moving towards the train tracks.

They fell Draco still on top of Harry trying to hold him down. But something caught his attention that Harry didn't notice because he was too upset.

Bright lights appeared on the tracks behind Draco. The ground was shaking and there was a loud steams blowing. Draco looked back but Harry didn't have to see what it was… It was the 9:00 train!

Draco scooped up Harry in his arms. Holding his wand his chanted words that Harry heard as: _ebullio adeo!_

Harry didn't even have time to think. His instincts told him that there was a train coming and that Draco was his only hope. He clung to Draco tightly not even re-considering as he felt the train pass.  

Author's Notes:

Well, what do you think? Tell me. Anything. I want to know and how to get better.


	3. Alone...

**Disclaimer: **Don't Steal…

                            Please Review… 

**About this fic: **Draco/Harry ficcy. Poem at the beginning for your entertaining pleasure. A little romance here and a little angst there… Don't own the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Will love ever find its way to you? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They will never admit in their hate

But each day they will wait

Wait until the sun goes behind the sea

To confess their love in the shadows freely 

At day, they will never look 

Even if one is farther then the next nook

For the fear of having seen  

The love they have in between

But (by chance) they looked into one other's eyes

They felt this feeling inside

And when two hearts are joined as one

Thus, a new story has begun…

                                             -Shadow Mage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt the train pass as he clung tighter to Draco at the same time as Draco was hugging Harry to shield him from the up coming train. Harsh wind blew through them but not cold steel. Draco realized this and opened his eyes to see what had happened. Harry too, opened his eyes though they were blurry. He saw blurs infront of him as if they were staring at him, cold eyes penetrating into his. Everything seemed like a dream… No, not a dream but a nightmare that haunted him in his sleep.  At that point, Harry began to have that feeling again. That feeling of insecurity… Of loneliness that over-powers him everyday. He shuddered unto Draco.

Draco looked at the people who witnessed the incident that happened. He heard some say that they didn't know what happened. And some said that they didn't know why they were on the tracks. He was getting irritated but saw the fact that they were not looking at him. All were looking at Harry. The blue-eyed boy, looking at Harry, noticed that he was hugging the person. Beginning to pull back he felt Harry shudder.

A man with a navy-blue suit wedged though a crowd of people staring at the two helpless boys. The bearded man knelt beside them, looking at Harry. Already putting his hand on Harry's head, Draco slapped the conductor's hand away.

"Are you boys, alright?" The old man surprised, asked both of them. Draco turned his lethal eyes to the man before him.

"We'll be fine, Muggle…" With that he lifted the shaky Harry Potter in his arms and walked across the crowd not even looking back.

Hiding behind some room he found empty. He laid Harry on the floor and checked if there was anybody going his or her way. There was none so he sat next to Harry waiting for those stupid Muggles to return to what ever Muggles do in a train station. Besides, it was not easy going past a thick layer of Muggles and entering Platform 9 ¾.  Especially for a fact that they are wizards.

Draco looked at Harry. How fragile and feeble he looked. Why, Draco can do anything to him. He looked deeper to Harry's expression. He couldn't tell what it was but he was sure that it was not pleasant. Looking closer and closer, Draco's eyes went. It came nearer and nearer to Harry's face. _How delicate he is… How frail… and how angelic…_

His eyes widened and his head backed away in amazement on how he just described Harry Potter… The same person he planned to ruin and wreck. Not that he denied those words. It was just like him to be angelic. While he was just the opposite… simply demonic. Demons were a menace to everyone and so was he. Alone… he was alone because of this. Everyone likes Potter, even Snape who has a grudge against the boy-who-lived. 

This makes him feel jealous of Potter…

Was it really Potter that he was jealous of? … 

Or was it Harry? …

He shook his head as he saw Harry move in his little nap. _Dreaming?_ thought Draco. _He's dreaming? Looks like he is…_ Harry turned and trembled in his sleep, mumbling words that Draco cannot understand. He leaned closer to Harry's unsteady breathing and listened.

Harry was alone now. Darkness concealed around him… leaving him abandoned. Just like all the events in his life. It all seemed like a dream to him but why does he feel such sorrow. Probably for a fact that it had been true… No, It **_is_** true. He felt himself shake, wanting for someone to hold and embrace him like all the other times he suffered this emotion. He knelt on his knees and cried… Alone.

Something captured his attention, something bright. He looked up, tears still flowing from his eyes. It was his mother.

Standing up, he walked recklessly through the place as he tried to go to his mother. She was floating away from him.

_"No, wait! Mother, don't leave me."_ He cried but she didn't listen. She smiled as she floated back again towards the light that she came from.

_"Please! Don't leave me."_ Harry called again. _"Don't leave me like you did before!"_

He staggered and ran to the light, grasping it…

Draco was still there watching Harry asleep. Seeing the tears that over-flowed, he tried to wipe them away. _What am I doing?!_ He asked himself furiously. _Why am I helping my archenemy?!_ Witnessing Harry's breathing had become harder, he pushed all his thoughts away and attended to him.

He leaned closer to Harry and unconsciously wiped the tears off his face. 

Harry still asleep, he tried to grasp the light infront of him. To his amazement, it was warm and comfortable that he stayed there crying. He had never been held before with such comfort that he didn't want to let go. He let out his whole heart to the warmth of the embrace and laid his head on a shoulder. _Wait… lights do not have shoulders. Nor they embrace you back…_

 He looked through his blurry eyes, finding out who was beside him. It was difficult job for him since he lost his glasses a while ago. His eyes squinting looking at two surprised blue orbs, he gasped as he recognized the face.

"Malfoy…"

Author's Notes:

So what do you think… I want you review, please! I want to write better and learn how to be a good writer. (hey! That's the same banana -_-') Good, bad… I'll take them.


	4. Our Parallel Lives

**Disclaimer:** Ok, sorry about the other disclaimers. Forgot to put this: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. Someone told me that this doesn't look like a Harry/Draco. Hehehe… (evil grin) don't worry, it will ^_^ probably in the 6th chapter -_-'.  See one verse? Hehehe ^_^' ... Some one said that my poems scare people away. So I kinda made it look like a verse (err.. I know, same banana)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Will love ever find its way to you?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Though one will look away_

_In truth, he is dying_

_For he knows the truth_

_Of love he is not claiming_

                                     -Shadow Mage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy…"

Harry's grip loosened as he stared into Draco's enthralling eyes. Their faces inches as the two pairs of orbs looked deeply into each other. How strange that only the one that he entitled his enemy had comforted him. Comforted him and let him draw out all his sorrows without pulling back. He looked deeper and saw that Draco's eyes were not the eyes of the boy he used to know. Not the same irritating, frustrating and provoking pale boy he knew that hated him. But what is it that he sees? Was it… comfort ?

Draco was still holding him, feeling pity he supposed and nothing more that that… At least, that was what he kept in mind as the whispered words rang through his head… _Malfoy_. 

Why do they all recognize him as Lucius' son? Why not Draco as himself? They all respected him, true. But it was not really him that they appreciated, it was his name! It was the cursed word identified as Malfoy. 

His father was not different from them. Expecting much from Draco without thinking the well being of his own son. Not really caring, just as long as he carried his way of life, he will die as a happy man. Not that he really is a happy man. He never will be as Draco assumed. Or that he did not care about him. Maybe he does but Draco knows not the truth. Being a father, Lucius must, at least like Draco and more or less love him. If he does, Draco does not see it.

And now there was Harry. His nemesis. His opponent. The same boy he had just calmed a while ago. Thinking that he at least had the chance of making friends with him had vanished as a simple word blew it. Obviously, Harry saw no Draco in him… just Malfoy.

Harry noticed Draco closing up. His eyes were returning to two deadly spheres that would melt you if you look at them.

"Get off me, Potter!" growled Draco.

Shaking slightly, Harry slowly let his arms down from Draco as he pushed Harry away. Getting up and dusting his clothes as if a virus had infected it, he stared at Harry again. Not even saying a word, Harry hears the door slam shut leaving him in the room.

Slowly standing up, Harry shakily walks infront of the door, trying to find out where the doorknob is. Spending a good deal of three minutes attempting to locate the handle, the door suddenly opened and with him plunging to the ground before him.

"I clearly see that you are practically useless without those glasses of yours."

It was Malfoy again. _What does he want_, thought Harry as he sat on the ground properly with his head down. _Didn't he caused enough hurt for me already._ Harry without realizing what he just thought began to ponder on one thing: _He's my archenemy. Why does it hurt me when he left?_

He looked up only to be surprised as a clear view of Draco's appealing face came infront him. _Wait a minute? Appealing? Now where did that suddenly come from?_

A hand appeared infront of him as he just stared at it like he never saw one like it before.

"What are you staring at?" asked Malfoy edgily. "Grab my hand and let's get out of here while we still have the chance." 

_I must be insane and senseless to do this,_ assumed Draco as he felt warm skin clutching his hand. 

Draco pulled Harry out of the small room and walked out in the walkway. Hand in hand they silently slipped passed the unsuspecting conductor that was looking for them. Unaware Muggles passed by as they paced and didn't stop until they reach the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. 

Draco checked his watch, it showed that it was already 9:45 and their selected time was 10:00. They were just right on schedule. Well, at least Harry is… He has to do something first.

"Go ahead, Potter."

Harry stared at him.

"What about----"

"I said go."

"But---"

"Weasley's probably there already. I wouldn't want to see that ugly freckled face Griffindor anyway."

Harry stayed quiet for a while trying to find out why he was trying to be nice to him. While Draco had not time for such things 

"Damn it! Potter. Just go." He snarled.

"Fine!" Harry roughly let go of Draco's hand and, without looking back he rammed through the wall and disappeared. 

"Damn you Malfoy!" cursed Harry as he went out of the other side.

"Malfoy trouble?" 

Harry looked at the person who talked. It was Ron and Hermione was waving at them on the train.

"Yeah," admitted Harry.

"Well, come on! Cheer up!" Ron tried to make him feel better but he wasn't as good as Draco. Harry slapped his head. _Harry, come on. Get him out of your head. It will only make you angrier,_ trying hard to make that a fact to himself.

"Hurry up you two!" It was Hermione, "the trains leaving in exactly three minutes and if you don't get in this train you'll be stuck all summer with the Dursleys." She shouted in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ron pointed to himself as if asking if that was going to happen to him too.

"Yes, you too, Ron." Was the reply.

"She does make things a lot brighter. Doesn't she?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I heard that!"

Ron mumbled as Harry laughed and walked in the train wondering about Draco. _Where are you?_ Harry wondered silently as the train blew steam and began to move.

Author's Notes:

Sigh. You will never experience a more hanging story than mine. I live to cease. Anyway, how was it? I'd really like to know. And thank you for your suggestions. I still want more and I wanna know what you think. ~thank you~ 


	5. A kiss will erase all confusions

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. 

Warning: slight Harry/Draco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Will love ever find its way to you?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_Through gleaming tears they will see_**

**_Where they ought to be_**

**_But in the blindness of their destiny_**

**_One cannot accept reality_**

- _Shadow Mage_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where are you?_ Harry wondered silently.

He didn't know why he was so worried about his nemesis nor, at the moment, did he care. _I must be worried because…_ he silently told himself, _it's just the way I am…_

He continued to stare out the window not ever realizing the fact the train was moving. As a matter of fact, he was just staring into space. His elbow resting on the train's windowpane, he didn't become aware that his glasses were missing. And he didn't even notice one important thing…

"Harry! Hogwarts to Harry!"  It was Hermione Granger; she was trying to talk to Harry for the past few minutes without the slightest bit of luck. 

Harry had a surprised look on his face while Ron didn't come any better.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. "You have been drifting into the clouds again."

Harry shook his head in the sign of saying that he was fine but nobody buy it; this was especially true in Ron Weasley's case.

"I bet it was that scrawny rat Malfoy!" accused Ron turning red with rage. "I just know that he did something to you. Maybe he threatened you or bullied you or punched you or---"

In the meanwhile, Harry was shrinking in his seat as Ron was accusing Draco of things he did not do. In reality, he was thinking how Malfoy helped him a while ago in the train station. _Why didn't he just let me die?_ He thought. _It could done me better if I were dead, _silently saying these words that hurt him as he tilted his head down to hide his embarrassment. Not to Hermione or Ron… but from himself.

"Ron, that was quite enough," snapped Hermione. "I think we already know what you're saying. Don't need to make it any more graphical as it already is."

Ron held his breath then stopped, catching currents of air as it floated around him. Both of them detected Harry's behavior but didn't say anything. Besides if this was about Malfoy, he would at least say something but there was nothing. Saying that they were getting a little worried was an understatement; they were disturbed, concerned, alarmed, upset, fretful, uneasy and further more: apprehensive! Ron didn't even know the meaning of the word.

There was another thing that troubled them; they noticed that he was not wearing his glasses. He told them that he had lost them around the train station and that he could not find them again.

"Harry, are you al----"

Hermione was about to ask something when someone barged into the door. All turned, even Harry who was startled because of the noise. Hermione gasped as she saw they boy who was on the door. Ron growled while Harry couldn't keep his smile coming out from his lips. 

"What in bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" scowled Ron.

Draco, in the other hand flashed one of his smiles at Harry (which he didn't have any idea why he just did such a thing) but the boy didn't see it. Then proceeded to answer one annoyed Weasley.

"Nothing that is of importance for you." Was the mocking reply.

"Well, you better leave." intervened Hermione.

"I said it was no importance for Weasley… I didn't say it was no importance for Harry."

The two Gryffindor eyes were set on Harry after Draco said his speech. Both were wondering if Harry would go with Malfoy. Actually, Ron was thinking when Harry would just say shut up and go away to Malfoy. This never happened.

"What do you want with me Malfoy?" his voice stern after remembering what the Slytherin boy had done a while back.

Draco reached up to his robe. Ron got his wand ready, if the other was up to something no good. While Hermione did the same as she attentively watched Draco's movements. Harry, conversely just stared but was also ready for anything. In spite of everything, Malfoy is still his enemy. 

Draco raised one hand to reveal a pair of glasses. It was Harry's.

"So?" asked Ron.

"Those are mine!" Harry bellowed.

"Those are your glasses?" solicited Hermione.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!"

Draco took one step inside the room. Followed by two visible, as Draco put it, stupid dimwits who were not seen because Draco was blocking the small door to the room. Ron raised his wand at him, "Stay there! You take one more step and I swear I will-----" 

He was cut short by a hand on his stretched arm. It was none other than the boy-who-lived. He hushed Ron then turned to a sneering Malfoy.

"Give it here, Draco." said Harry calmly.

_Draco?_ Both Hermione and Ron's head bore this question. _He never called Malfoy…Draco._

Draco was quite taken back by the question, nobody called him Draco; not even the teachers. Nevertheless, he did not show this to Harry or to anyone in the room.

"On one condition."

"What condition?" was the nervous uncertainty of Hermione.

"That," Draco stated. "I will put on his glasses for him."

"What!"

Looks were on Harry's wide eyes and on Draco's grinning face.

"Why would you be so kind to do that?" replied Harry sarcastically.

"Because," Draco's grin became bigger, "I want to know if you would trust me in such a simple thing." 

Harry understood what he meant but of course some in the room didn't. After all, it was only Harry and Draco who knew about the train accident.

"Why would he trust YOU for all people!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Because he just did a while ago." All eyes were on Harry's reddening face that Draco thought was cute. _Cute?_ Draco began to grimace. _I am becoming sick. Just a while I go I saved his life and the next minute I think he's cute!?! I'm here to destroy Potter_, he reason with himself,_ and there's nothing more… than that._

"He _what?!?" All of them roared together, including Crabbe and Goyle. Draco returned to his senses as he answered the hovering questions._

"Tell them Potter. Tell them how _I_ saved your life and how _I_ helped you in the train station." 

Confusion was starting to build up as their gaze seemed to be plastered on Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. Well, he can't just say that he fell on the train tracks (Draco on top of him), unfortunately as a train was going to pass both of them and leave them dead. Then Draco pulled a stunt that saved both their lives, with him holding Draco and Draco holding him. And then help him get past a crowd and the snoopy conductor of the train as they were holding each other's hand.

      Harry felt the train slowly down as two figures appeared in the door way past Crabbe and Goyle.

"What is going on here?" It was Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape was looking at them with a glare that was not most welcoming. 

Nobody spoke and Prof. McGonagall cannot find any evidence of the two groups, namely: Gryffindor and Slytherin, fighting. She planned to just dismiss them.

"Get along now. Shoo! You might as well get off the train, it already stopped."

Both teachers silently left with Snape looking at Harry then left without a word.

The students in the room were leaving, all except for Harry and Draco.

"Are you coming Harry? Or you going to stay here with that scrawny rat?" 

"I'm warning you Weasley---"

"I'll be fine Ron."

He left scowling at Draco.

"He isn't too fond of me, is he?" sneered Draco then stopped because of Harry's expression. It looked like he wasn't fond of Draco either.

They looked and gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Not changing their looks towards each other.

_He. Is. So. Cute,_ Harry thought. _I wonder how it will feel to hold him again…_His eyes widened on what he just thought. _What am I thinking?_

Mean while, Draco had some things going through his head too.

_Harry is gorgeous. He has the most amazing eyes and lips I've ever seen…_he thought. _Bloody Hell!!! Well, after spending time with Crabbe and Goyle almost everyday, yes, I will agree that he is gorgeous. _Smiling to himself he stepped forward and did something that is not what you normally do to your enemy. He swooped  Harry in his arms then before doing anything else looked at two surprised orbs of pure beauty then gently kissed him fully on the lips. 

 While the two were in their own world of paradise, a pair of furious eyes was watching them. "Harry is mine!" the person silently whispered before he disappeared outside.

Author's Notes:

I know this took a little long, well, that's because I couldn't stop laughing. ( ^_^' ) So what do you think? Oh, and about that mystery person, well, I thought if they have their little shining world of paradise, a little rain must fall  -_-'. Kindly tell me if I misspelled any word. Please Review ~thank you~


	6. Letter from the Skies

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. 

Warning: Harry/Draco with some mysterious guy jealous (I could've put bashing but he isn't exactly bashing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Will love ever find its way to you?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will they take the road to the intersection?_**

**_Or will they just continue in a straight path?_**

**_Will they trust love from now on?_**

**_Or just be messed by reality's wrath?_**

- _Laochgael (Shadow Mage)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds when one of them (specifically Harry) came back to reality. _What am I doing_? He asked himself. _Why am I giving myself to…Draco?_ Melting one more time in their kiss, Harry began to pull back a little. And this time it was Draco who came back to reality. Being himself, Draco didn't just slightly pulled back, he fully jerked back leaving them looking at each other with wide eyes. Harry didn't know what to do he wanted so badly to break their eye contact. _I knew it… He's going to regret it._ He miserably thought to himself._ I guess he was just playing with me. He was just messing around with me._ Harry's eyes began to build up a little anger.

Draco saw this. _No,_ Draco said to himself. _He hates me… He hates me like everybody!_ Growling a little, he completely turned his back at Harry. Like before, he didn't say anything and left Harry banging the door that was opened a little.

Harry was on a little beside the verge of crying. That was the second time that Draco had hurt him. He didn't know whether he would be angry or sad or just both. He didn't even want to think of it, it hurt too much that he just wanted to cry. 

Slowly making his way to the door, he saw that Hermione and Ron was waiting for him. They were looking worried but Ron was more on the angry side. Ron was about to say something when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, calming him a little.

Harry walked past them without looking up to them, which made Hermione worry more. They all traveled a few more minutes to reach Hogwarts School. It hasn't changed; it was still as Harry first saw it. It was still like the times when he and Draco used to fight and have midnight duels. But he guessed that all of that was going to change.

"Harry," He turned to see her know-it-all friend, Hermione. Looking at him intently she asked, "Harry, where are your glasses?" 

Harry completely forgot about them. He didn't recall ever since… ever since Draco kissed him. Harry was remembering the kiss again as he drifted off. _Why did he have to do that!_ He furiously thought. _Why did he have to regret!_ These words repeated in his mind, _Why Draco? Why…_ But remembering how Draco kissed him made him smile a little. Harry touched his lips and he could still feel and taste Draco. This made him experience comfort…

"Harry!" It's really up to Hermione to break one's fantasy and bring you back to harsh reality. "Are you sure that you're al---"

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry cheerfully said, as though hiding his depression. "We're going to the Sorting Ceremony already!" 

Hermione and Ron eyed on him that made him a little nervous. Harry wasn't exactly the type to be sad a while and happy the next. Both of them guessed that he was hiding his feelings. But the thing that worries them the most is that, this _is_ about Malfoy. How come, Harry isn't open as he was before. When it comes to Malfoy, he just expresses his feeling out and now he's keeping them in all of a sudden? Running ahead of them with a smile, Harry said,

"Hurry up! Or we'll be late!" his voice sounding like a child.

They reached the ceremony with Harry not dropping his frown. This made both of his friends more nervous. Nobody seemed to notice that Harry was in a strange mood except for maybe those who were on their cabin in the train.

While the Sorting Ceremony was proceeding, some owls were on the loose and was flying over-head. Nobody appeared to be minding them as loud sounds of wings echoed as Harry heard them.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat as loud cheers from the Ravenclaw table was heard. They were celebrating as another student was added to their House.

This is when an overlooked owl dived down to the Griffindor table and dropped a piece of small parchment on Harry's lap, which only he has seen and felt.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The more the people didn't notice that Harry was holding a piece of parchment since they were cheering. Harry opened the letter and read the message inside, squinting every now and then. Somehow he can't help but feel a little guilty.

Looking around, his eyes wandered off to Slytherin table and there he saw the one he was looking for. He seemed to looking, or at least trying to catch a glimpse of Harry (Hogwart's new celebrity as Snape put it).

He couldn't keep from smiling a little, knowing the fact that he had been trying to look at him too. Keeping the small parchment in his robe, they all stood up with the new first-years and went up to their dorms.

_Tonight, _thought Harry_, I'll go. I have to._ He pulled up sheet over him and reached for the parchment and looked at it with a smile on his face, the genuine smile of Harry. He held the parchment tight in his hands and closed his eyes with out wiping the contented expression on his face.

He didn't hear the door that creaked as a person passed by the side of his bed and slowly took the parchment to read. This revealed two furious eyes that read the message that read.

Potter, 

_Meet me at the deserted room on the third floor. You know why and what you want. But do you know what _I_ want? If you dare, go there at the stoke of eleven and I assume that you wouldn't bring anyone else…_

_                                                                                                                               Malfoy_

As these eyes read the letter, something caught his attention before the word _Potter_. There was a word that was crossed-out twice. The being was about to rip the paper when he saw Harry's sweet face. _Just for tonight,_ the individual thought and put back the paper, secured in the boy's hand. 

_Malfoy never called him that… Not even once except now and…_ Stopping and remembering something that he overlooked before, 

"I said it was no importance for Weasley… I didn't say it was no importance for Harry."

Harry… that was the word that was written on the paper that was crossed twice; was he seeing Potter, the boy who lived as _Harry_ now? 

_No!_ _I'm not going to let that happen!_ That person thought as he gently kissed Harry on the forehead. _I'll make sure of that…_

 Author's Note:

Ok, This isn't exactly a little rain but what the hey! Love will conquer everything right? I know that is a little bit shorter but what could I possibly put?!? Anyway, next chapter: Will they ever make-up? Will they ever look at each other again? Will they ever kiss again!? I don't know, I'm just going to see…__


	7. Trouble in the Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. 

Warning: Harry/Draco. 

A.N. Yay! It's midnight meeting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Will love ever find its way to you?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In the light, they will never reveal**

**The love they want to heal…**

**But when the darkness of the night gather**

**They will do anything to make it together…**

****

****_       - Laochgael (SM)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt a light feather kiss on his forehead as he slowly opened his eyes to see exactly whom it was. He felt a presence in the room though all that he could see is blurs in the darkness of the room. His hands stumbling on the table to seek his glasses then remembering that he did not get it from Draco yet. 

"That's right." He whispered to no one in the room. Looking at the secured paper in his hand, he smiled.

Sitting up on the bed, he strained to see the clock that was beside his bed. It read 10:30. _Just in time,_ he thought. _If I go now I might not see that creepy caretaker and his gaunt cat._

Slipping quietly through the room, he got his invisibility cloak then quietly opened the squeaky door and quietly whispered words in the darkness of the room, _"Please, Draco. Please show up."_

Meanwhile, Draco was already walking in the corridors in the second floor, grasping the glasses that Harry came for. _I wonder if he is even going to show,_ he thought as he walked carefully but mindlessly through the place. Passing pictures that seemed to be sleeping. Unfortunately, there was someone who wasn't asleep. 

"Ohhh… What do we have here?" A cackling voice asked. Draco jumped and turned around. It was Peeves; the foolish poltergeist had followed him, as Peeve's voice echoed in the whole hall. "Ohhh… Isn't Master Draco too young to be roaming around the halls alone? Shall I call Filch?" 

"Quiet! Peeves. Or Bloody Baron will hear about this!" Draco said as quietly as he could.

Peeves was about to stop when something call his attention, something particularly in Draco's grasped hand. Peeves disappeared, Draco thinking that he must have scared the poltergeist off. He started to walk again when he felt something; or at least he felt something taken away from him.

"Aren't we in trouble?" The specter sarcastically asked and then getting the glasses off Draco's hand, Peeves examined it. Eyes widening a little (but since Peeves is a ghost, he probably have bulging eyes now), he exclaimed with an evil grin,

"My, my, my. Aren't these the well-known glasses of your mortal enemy---" His smile widened, showing the ghastliest smile one ever seen, "---Harry Potter?"

Draco looked like he had been shot through the heart by an arrow. 

Floating around he added, "Is it, that you are hiding these? Or keeping them?"

"Shut up, Peeves!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Aren't we getting a little touchy?"

Draco was quiet but his expression told Peeves more than Draco intended to tell him. The poltergeist peered through Draco's expression.

"Do I see… attraction?" 

"Peeves, I'm warning you---"

"A Malfoy? In love?"  His cackling echoed again. "And with a Potter? Ohhh… What fun!"

Peeves is building up Draco's anger. (Gives a new meaning to the word peeve – meaning annoy).

"Peeves---"

"Having thought that both of you are lovers gives me the shivers Malfoy."

Draco had quite enough of this.

"So, is Malfoy seeing his love tonight to give him his eyeglasses? Or are you going to give that boy something more than his glasses?"

 With an angry growl, he attacked Peeves. And of course, Peeves (being a poltergeist) Draco just pounced on thin air. "Give it back, Peeves!" his voice was drowned by loud stokes of bells. One… Two… Three… Four…

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Draco (close-to) shouted. "That's it, Peeves! No more games! BLOODY BARON!"

"SSHHH!" Peeves nervously whispered then dropped the glasses, which Draco luckily caught. "Here are your precious Potter's specs!" With that, Peeves disappeared. And echoing in the halls, the specter's voice was heard, "I'm going to get you for this Slytherin! I'm going to find a way to pay you back! And we're going to have lot o' fun, Malfoy." Then it just disappeared.

The young Slytherin boy stopped and relaxed for a bit, thinking about Harry's glasses, _Harry!_ Draco inhaled deeply as he continued to walk faster, and then broke into a run. He reached the stairs faster than he expected. He, looking around carefully for Filch, was already to climb to the third floor when he heard something that he didn't want to hear.

"What is it Mrs Norris? Is there any students not in bed?" 

In the meantime, Harry got to the room first worrying about whether he (Draco) will show or not. He heard the bells chime telling him that it was already Eleven O'clock and Draco was nowhere in sight. _Maybe I was wrong about him showing up,_ he thought sadly. _The coward…_

For the time being, Draco was already running and using every bit of magic he had to distract Filch. _That damn cat!_ He thought as Mrs Norris got his trail again. _If I ever get my way with that undernourished thickheaded feline, I swear I will slaughter it and fracture every bone that brainless cat has!!!_ He thought as he scampered out of the way of Filch's light.

Hiding in the corner, he saw that he had reach his designated destination. Draco turned the handle, it was locked from inside. Panicking, he closed his eyes and leaned on the door.

Harry, who was tired from waiting, decided to go, _Besides, Filch will probably be making his round already._ He quietly opened gradually as a hand pulled him back in again.

"Let go off me!" Harry almost shouted but a hand tried to stop him from screaming.

"SSSHHHH! Filch is out there!" someone whispered. __

_Draco?_ Harry thought while he tried struggling.

"Don't make me do this Harry!"

"Do what Malfoy!" 

"This." Harry felt strong arms turn him to face the eyes of Draco Malfoy and felt soft lips on his own. Draco was kissing him! It felt so good. It felt better than their last kiss and this time Harry was certain that he feels something in this kiss… It was passion.

He heard a rattling on the door as they pulled slightly for breathe. "Oh, no. Filch!"

The door rattled and banged until it burst open.

Author's Notes:

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! Those two lovebirds! (evil grin) I wonder what will happen next. Will they be caught? Will they be sent to the forbidden forest? Will they ever have sometime alone?!? Find out in the next chapter. I can't believe all they do is kiss… (more evil grin) Now what can I do about that? And I wonder if I'm going to tell you about that secret admirer of Harry… hmmm…

****


	8. The truth is... love hurts...

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. 

Warning: Harry/Draco. (You know, I really didn't know Draco could be that caring [puppy eyes] how sweet!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will Love ever find it's way to you?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_They will not speak; not a remark sounded_**

**_Not to any soul yet they are contented_**

**_Because as you have heard_**

**_An action speaks louder than a word_**

_                                                     - Laochgael (SM)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, no. Filch!"

The door rattled and banged until it burst open. Footsteps were heard echoing in the room as the frightening caretaker looked around the room and his cat meowed around. Looking around Filch asked his beloved cat,

"Where are they Mrs Norris? Where are they hiding?"

Both searched the room. With one lamp in his hand, Filch eyed every corner. Mrs Norris was certain that she smelled and saw that Slytherin boy come in here. But where could he be?

"Shhh…" A muffled sound said as the wind got stronger on the corner near the window that Mrs Norris immediately shifted her attention to.

Mrs Norris meowed and moved to the empty corner then snarled at the vacant space. Filch moved beside his cat but couldn't see anything. He shone his lamp on the entire area but it was really empty.

"There is nothing here, Mrs Norris." Mrs Norris snarled again. The cat had a certainty on her eyes that Filch saw. He trusted his cat and decided to take a better look at the place. When he was about walk nearer the door open and closed with a loud bang.

"You can't get away!" Filch ran after the unknown figure while Mrs Norris stared into space. She snarled once more before running after the caretaker who perhaps was chasing the student roaming around the halls late at night.

"Are they gone?" It was Harry's voice that was floating in the air. He forgot to bring his invisibility cloak but luckily Draco brought his wand.

"I think so…" Draco put a spell that managed for him to levitate in the air so that Filch cannot see them while making his usually scouting activity around the room.

"Ah! Careful!" I said that Draco could levitate but I didn't say that Harry could. He almost slipped from Draco's arms also, his voice echoed slightly because he was startled.  

When Filch was about to enter the room, Draco didn't have time to cast two spells and ended up carrying Harry. He, Harry was a little uneasy about Draco carrying him but there was no time to argue and Draco just scooped him and began to ascend.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Draco with a little concern in his voice that Harry managed to detect. Never in his life would he believe that Draco for all people would have such concern… and for him. This made him smile.  And there was also one thing that he managed to smile at,

"What did you just call me?"

Draco nervously swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered exactly what he had called him. _Harry… I just called him Harry…_

"I--- I---"

He was cut off. Lips that he always fantasized to be pressed on his own were now compressed to his. It was Harry's. The young Gryffindor placed his hands around Draco while the other was still processing what was happening. Harry slowly and hesitantly slipped his tongue in Draco, fearing of being rejected. Draco's brain slowly registered what was happening and then let Harry enter. Harry's eyes twinkled with excitement as he let himself drown in the kiss. 

They stayed in there own world for a few more seconds and then they had to break for air. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. They listened to each other's breathing but both could hear the other's heart beating a little louder and faster from desire. They needn't have to say it; both could feel it.

"Draco----" 

"Shhh," whispered Draco, "don't worry. I wouldn't leave you…" He placed a kissed on Harry's head, "I promise…" Draco pushed away some stray strands of hair that were on Harry's face and gently caressed Harry's back. He reached his pocket for a handkerchief but instead felt some hard specs. He forgot to give it Harry. 

Gently, he pulled the young boy's face up to his and gently slipped the glasses that are meant to be worn by him and him alone. 

Harry immediately saw the beautiful blue eyes that he wanted so badly to see again looking at him… Looking at him with love and compassion.

For once, Harry felt the comfort that he always wanted to feel… the comfort without regret. "I believe in you Draco." He breathlessly said as he laid his head on Draco's levitating form. He trusted that Draco would not leave him… ever. He wanted to lay there forever.

They were still floating in the air when footsteps were coming to the door again. They stayed still, panicking a little. It could be Filch after realizing that it was only magic that opened and closed the door behind his back.

Harry cling tighter to Draco and he did the same to the fragile Gryffindor boy that he clutching. 

The footsteps stopped outside the door. It seemed to be thinking whether he should enter or not. The door opened and Draco levitated a little bit more.

"Are you sure that they entered here?" A voice asked in the dark room only lighted by the moonlight from the exposed widows. 

There were two shadows that were in the area and that made both nervous. It could be Filch and a teacher examining the room. But there was something that was bugging Harry, it was the voice. It sounded familiar…

"Of course, I'm sure." The other snapped back. It was a girl.

"They followed me… why? " He disbelievingly whispered. They'd probably saw him leave and decided to go after him.

"What?" Draco whispered back. He was getting worried about Harry; he was feeling him shudder. Not hearing what the other said, he squinted his eyes to see who were in the room. The light of the moon was a little dim because the skies weren't really that clear. He growled in thought when he saw who they were,_ Weasley and Granger…_

"Did you hear something, Hermione?" 

"I think I did…"

Draco clung tighter to Harry, fearing that both Harry's friends are going to take him away. 

"Where are they?"

The wind again shifted and became stronger. The moonlight shone more since the skies cleared.

"Well ----" 

Her voice was cut by a loud bang of the door, which made him and Hermione (probably Draco and Harry too) jump. That's when they heard a loud thump at the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" said Ron defensively.

Hermione got her wand and said words that made it shine, pointing it to the corner.

"Harry…?" Her voice was unsure. Are they really seeing Harry in the arms of his mortal enemy--- Draco? They couldn't like each other, more or less love each other… could they?

Harry and Draco both were startled by the slam of the door and the blue-eyed Slytherin lost his concentration. Together they fell about a couple of feet from the ground with a loud thud, which was strident enough for Ron and Hermione, who were in the room to hear.

"Malfoy…" Ron's voice growled with anticipation. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing." Draco retorted back at him.

"Why you-----" 

"Ron please…" a voice begged.

It was Harry's. He had this pleading look in his eyes while he was grasping tightly at Draco. Seems that he didn't want to let go and was also afraid that both were not going to accept the fact the he loved Draco… and Draco loved him… Draco loved him no matter what they say!

"Malfoy! Get your dirty hands off Harry!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Ron! Be quiet! They'll hear you!" Hermione barked quickly.

Both were silent for a while, giving each other a killing stare across each other. But all of them harmonized in one thing, they were all worried about Harry. He was clutching Draco (as Ron put it) _like the whole bloody world is going to end if he doesn't_. 

"Why?" 

"What?" Both Gryffindors were staggered by the question.

"Why did you follow me?" his voice filled with hurt.

Both were hushed at first, not knowing what to say to him. But at last one of them had to courage to answer.

"Harry," Hermione began, "we were worried about you."

"Yes," Ron agreed, "you never leave the dorm without us with you. Not even for Malfoy. Especially for a Malfoy." He eyed angrily at Draco and him back at Ron.

"You really don't know who Harry is, Weasley. I could tell…" Draco angrily snarled at Ron.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ron. "You're the one that doesn't know who the real Harry Potter is! You have no space for him in your heart and you never will!"

These words struck Harry like a speeding arrow through his heart. _Is it true? Is it true that Draco didn't have any space left for love? Is it true what Ron just said?_

Draco noticed the Harry tensed up. He knew that Ron's words had assaulted Harry's feelings and now he doubts Draco's love for him. He clasped Harry  more firmly as he felt Harry fading away. "No, Harry… It isn't true! I wouldn't leave you. Please believe me!"  He silently said to boy in his arms as he felt the tiny drops of tears that came from Harry.

"Draco… I want to believe you…" he whispered back. He totally loosened his grip on Draco and slightly pushed him away. "But how could I be sure? You had hurt me once and you are capable of doing that again." 

They stared at each other not believing. Harry stood up not ever changing his expression to anger but it still showed hurting.

"Let's go," he mentioned to Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, let's go before Filch calls Prof Snape and we could get caught -----" 

"That was a very impressive conclusion Mr Weasley." A deep voice, after the creaking of the door that was not heard, said. 

"I'm sure you all know the punishment for students roaming around the halls is. Honestly, you never fail to disappoint me. Imagine, Gryffindor students wandering around the halls!" a second voice (which was really upset) said.

All of them turned. Ron gulped down a lump in his throat and proceeded to identify the two people,

"Prof McGonagall and Prof Snape!" 

Author's Note:

Too bad isn't it? Just when you thought they already found one another they get busted by a couple of so-called-friends of Harry. And the Professors… O_o uh-oh… punishment again in the Forbidden Forest… dun dun dun dun! Why does Ron have to open his big fat mouth?! Anyway, please review! I got too tired of checking the grammar here, so tell me if I made errors or if I made it too quick. ~Thank you~


	9. Where there's a will there's a way... an...

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. (I always say that) 

Warning: Harry/Draco. (Ok, not really. More like: Draco kills Ron and vice versa) I've not beta-read this. But it's been a long time since the last time I've updated and it kills me to think that I'm that lazy… -_-' I'll just change it when the time comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will Love ever find its way to you?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_One shall endure love fatally _**

**_And one will choose not to live for more_**

**_But from both who loves so immensely_**

**_Together they give their life until  rancor…_**__

_                                                            - Laochgael_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape!" a voice mimicked Ron's surprised one yesterday night. "Ron, really! Can't you for once calm yourself and elude trouble with your loud shouting! When it comes to a Malfoy, you never even try!" 

Silence. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees while footsteps echoed as they roamed through a familiar place. The moon was full as five figures are seen through the shadows of hierarchy surrounding them.

"Hermione, calm yer'self. Nuthin' is goin' to be solved when yer not still." The friendly giant that was trying as hard as he can to soothe Hermione's annoyance for the past half hour of traveling in the woods known as the _Forbidden Forest, _said.

They were not unfamiliar about the dangerous place that was restricted to other students; after all, they had already been here the past year. Remembering certain events that turned out to be helpful in saving Harry's life, they slowly walked deeper into the forest, deeper than the last time they had gone. Farther than the place where the Centaur had saved Harry's life, they strolled. 

Draco remembered well, as they passed the area where Harry was almost killed. He regretted the fact that he left Harry there. When he saw the death eater (or at least that what he thought it was), he ran. He ran because he was afraid and didn't care about Harry back then. Who would have known that Harry Potter (the amazing boy who had done almost everything from being the initial first year to become the seeker in Quidditch to being able to defeat Lord Voldemort's collaborator) would be the most important person in his life and would give him even his life for? 

He was truly amazed on how Harry could live on. Even on how many times he had hurt him, this point in time and the last, _he still gives his whole heart to me?_ He thought as he looked at the shadowed figure of the boy across of him. _Why?_

 Ron was still snarling at Draco as Hermione still was scolding him as they traveled.

"Ron! Are you even listening to me!" stated Hermione.

"What?"

Hermione breathed a sigh and shook her head. She would've given up on Ron's foolishness if it weren't for Harry and for the fact that she made friends with him.

"Nevermind…"

The moon rose higher up in the night sky indicating that it was almost midnight as they reached a crossroad. All of them squinted their eyes to see where to roads were going but unfortunately, they saw nothing.

"This is where yer suppose to split up," Hagrid explained, "So, who will be yer partners then?"

Wind passed between the spaces that they were standing on. No one was talking more or less murmuring. The tension was getting too awkward for Hagrid who was looking back and forth to see who would be the first pair to enter the foremost crossroad.

"Harry----" both Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"Hermione and I will enter first, if you don't mind Hagrid…"

Hagrid blinked once then twice. Hermione looked at Harry and, her voice a little bit surprised, she said, "Alright…"

She knew that Harry and Ron were best friends and expected that he'll be going with him. But then again there was Draco, the boy that he went with last year. The same boy who he had been fighting with since the first time they have met. And the same boy who he had given his heart to…

"Hermione, let's go." 

Hermione snapped out of her analyzing head and nodded. Both turned their backs and started walking with out looking back. Then they disappeared in the dark shadows of the foliage. Their footsteps where hear by the last pair who looked at the boy who they both called their own… friend, while the other, lover… Having died out from the distance Hermione and Harry had walked; Hagrid turned to the remaining boys and smiled.

"Well, that leaves ya then…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The leaves crackled as two people walked.

"Harry! Slow down!" 

Harry stopped under a dark tree that swayed in the wind. He was close to unseen because of the darkness of the shadow upon him. There were tears that he tried so hard to hide as Hermione approached him slowly and steadily and looked at him with a serious face.

"Harry…" she started, "are you crying?"

Teardrops flowed in the wind as the silence, except for the sobbing of the crying boy, between the two just became too intense. Hermione decided to say something that will perhaps snap Harry out of his own world of sorrow. 

"Ok, Harry. We have to talk about this!"

Slowly Harry's head faced Hermione, who was walking near him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, this is great. This is just bloody great!" Ron sarcastically screamed. 

Draco shook his head at the other's actions as the continued to walk in the woods. Weasley's actions were irritating Draco by the second.

"I shouldn't be here with you, Malfoy!" he continued his whining, "I should be with Harry!"

"**You**_ should_ be with Harry?" Draco angrily asked, "**I** should be the one with **Harry**!"

Both heatedly walked their way without once saying nice things to each other; after all they were enemies ever since they met. Draco was a Malfoy and Ron was a Weasley, they were just two different things that one can't come together.

They walked in silence after their heated debate and not once had looked at each other after it. The moon's rays illuminated their figure and both were undoubtedly furious and for the same reason. Both thought that they deserved Harry more than the other one did. Ron was his best friend and Draco is now his lover. How can one choose between someone that will be with you forever but not give you what you need and one that can satisfy you with everything that you desire for a price of risking your heart for a tragic break?

_Harry… _Thought Draco as he walked in silence. _I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I guess I missed out the most important thing about you. You gave your whole life and soul to me. Why? Even though now, that you don't trust me anymore, why is it that you still care? I feel it Harry… I feel your sorrow. I feel your pain… I feel **you**… Harry… I see it in your eyes… Harry, please give me that courage to say it… I want to say how I feel--- Harry…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Draco…"

"So you really love him, don't you Harry?" asked Hermione. 

Together they sat under the tree where Harry nearly cried a while ago. Hermione was sitting just beside Harry hearing the heavy breathing that came from him.

"I don't know Hermione… I just--- I've never felt anything like this before. It's so complicated... I just don't know…" Harry sobbed a tear and tried to hold back the rest that was threatening to fall down his pale cheek. Hermione sighed. This was not her task, she was not the goddess of love. Even though she already went through a lot of horrible things like being trapped in the Devil's Snare and being bruised in the Wizard's Chess, this was one thing that she doesn't know how to handle.

"Love, Harry, is a very dangerous thing," said Hermione as she looked in the night sky filled with beautiful stars that were twinkling with wonder. "I might not know much about it, but I sincerely know one thing: it could fill you up and it could also break you down. I, like Ron, doesn't trust Draco but," she said raising a finger and pointing it to Harry's heart, "I also know that you must follow this more than what others say. Harry, please be careful who you love."

Harry looked at Hermione's sincere eyes, "Thank you…"

There was an unfamiliar rustle of leaves that encircled the two. The warned themselves and was in a defending position.

"Did you hear that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is all your fault, Malfoy!" 

"My fault?! We were just going fine until you showed up."

"If I didn't show up, Harry's not going to be fine!"

"How would you know?"

"I know because you----"

"Hush! Weasley," hearing something that was out of place.

"I'm not taking orders from you!"

"Shut up, Weasley. I'm trying to hear something."

Reluctantly, Ron shut his mouth and listened. There was a scream and cry for help. Voices shrieked, voices that sounded familiar to their ears. Their eyes widened as they realized who were in trouble.

_Hermione and…_

"HARRY!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

****


	10. My blood for your life

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. (I always say that) 

Warning: Harry/Draco. Here comes Draco to the rescue! (With Ron and Hermione on the sideline). I made most of it, so don't blame me if it's a little AU when it comes to spells and things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will Love ever find its way to you?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_In the sea of jade_**

**_My heart for you is made_**

**_I see it all in your eyes_**

**_The love that will not fade_**

                              - Laochgael 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HARRY!!!"

Those same words rang in his heard as his heart raced with his speed passing through the tree and greenery that was blocking his way. Ron was also there, trying to keep up with Draco but he was faster than him. Wind gashed on his face while he ran as fast as he could but he didn't care. He was struggling to keep his pace while hearing the screams and shouts.

 Breathing heavily, he heard his heart beating. It was the only thing he heard. There were no more shouts or screams therefore he began to worry. _Harry, Hang on! I'll come. I promise you!_

Using his wand for light, he continued to run leaving Ron completely behind and losing him on the process. But he was not noticing this because a million things came crashing on his mind as he attempting to scamper. _What exactly was going on? What's happening to Harry right now? Who is doing this?_ Questions like these popped without answer and left without one, completely leaving him to think deeply.

His efforts paid off as he saw a light coming through one of the bushes and a figure that was definitely recognizable. _Hermione…_ He slowed realizing that she was alone. _No…_ He was now feeling insecure and troubled._ Where's Harry! _He ran to Hermione's side and unbounded the ropes that held her. He needed to get some straight answers and he needed them now!

"Hermione," he said as he shook her roughly, trying to get her back to consciousness. Slowly, the young Gryffindor opened her eyes just to be faced with Draco's depressing gray ones. She was tried to fight back but found out that she didn't have the strength to. Actually, she didn't have the strength to move at all.

"Hermione, what happened?!" She heard Draco's voice. _He sounds worried. Maybe he does love Harry… Maybe there is hope for a Malfoy… _She tried her best to remember what happened even though how much her head with all the thinking. 

Just when she was going to tell Draco something, Ron jumped out of one of the bushed flushed and tried from running. He growled at Draco, "Get away from her!" 

"Ron," Hermione desperately whispered, "it's okay. I'm just trying to tell and remember what happened a while ago---"

Ron waited for her answer but Draco couldn't. "So what happened?"

"I remember seeing something coming towards us… Something that was about to hit Harry." She narrated. "It hit him in the arm… It was a silver dart…"

"A silver dart?"

She nodded. "And---" Her eyes bulged as she realized something, "Harry…" she whispered, feeling rather afraid. "He-----" her voice dropped and Draco leaned in to listen to what she said.

His eyes filled with anger at what Hermione said.

"Malfoy…" Ron saw it. He saw the rage.

"No!" He growled. "You're lying!" Draco tried hard not to hurt Hermione as Ron moved in, "Don't you dare----"

"You're telling me, " Draco cut Ron off, "he bounded you?! That Harry is the one that did this to you!?" This got the attention of Ron, who in turn also waited for her answer.

Hermione hesitantly nodded, "Physically…" she added

"Physically?" Both boys wondered as she started to explain to them what her hypothesis is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter…" 

Harry stopped. Involuntarily kneeling down on the ground clutching his heart.

"You have arrived…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You say that he's been drugged?"

Hermione nodded.

"What do you think that drug is?" Draco intervened a talking Ron. 

She shook her head implying that she didn't know. "But I do have a speculation through the way he's been acting."

"Way he's been acting?" Draco speculated silently.

"Well, let's hear it," Ron said impatiently.

"You see…" She attempted to sit from her position as Ron shoved Draco away and helped her. Hermione glared a little at Ron having reminded him that Draco was only one they could count right now then continued to rest her body down.

"I've read…" _Oh, no…_ thought Ron. _This is going to be long…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this what you really want, Potter?"

Harry was unconscious, looking blankly at the shadows. He could not feel. He could not think. The only thing he knew that he was standing here infront of those who abducted him.

"Is this what you feel?" Voices rang through his head. He couldn't seem to shake those words away. He nodded.

"Are you sure, Potter?" those voices asked him, making sure of something that he can't argue with. He had been affected with Dark Arts before, why is it that this one is so different? He nodded again.

"Potter---" It revolved around his head, "Are you willing to die for it?" This last question intended to rip Harry apart. The last question that he had to answer…

"Yes…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!?"

"Yes, that's probably the reason why he's acting so weird." Hermione concluded.

"You mean that we're not dealing with Dark Arts here?"

"No, but it's easy to seize a victim by using that item. Like the book said_: _

_As a scope of a frail plant it grew to take, a strong willed one it cannot penetrate_

_ But as a feeling takes its root to thy heart, one cannot help but fall apart_

_Now as thee surrender to thy control, you cease to live thy existing role_

_The only thing that could save thyself from rancor, is to spill the blood of whom you adore…_

_"Blood of whom you adore?" _Draco silently pondered.

"What do you think it all means Hermione?"

"I think it means that he's being controlled. He may die---"

"Draco! Where are you going?!" 

Ron shouted as Draco dashed off deeper into the forest. Draco has heard enough and decided that for Harry, he's not going to just do nothing.

_Harry… I'm going to free you. I'm going to save you. I'm not going to run away anymore. Harry, I love you and I'm not afraid to say it. I did this to you and I'm very sorry. I'm going to prove to you that I love you and no one else. You gave the reason, the only reason to keep trying, to keep on living in this agonizing world. You **are** my world, Harry. Don't give up on me now. Please wait for me… I'm coming for you. If I caused this trouble… I'm going to solve it._

_'The only thing that could save thyself from rancor, is to spill the blood of whom you adore…'_

_Please don't die… Don't die because…_

"It's my blood you want, Harry… Not your own…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	11. I'd give my life to you...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. (I always say that) 

**Warning:** Harry/Draco. Here's where Harry finds out that Draco--- [wait a minute! I'm not going to spoil it!] ^_^

**Laochgael**: Please read my other Harry/Draco fic! Title is _Shoot for the Moon_. It's really good! Or at least others think so… Please! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will Love ever find its way to you?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Love is a word that is dangerous to say_**

**_For it could let you exist or slowly let you slip away_**

**_But for one that already lived to love and loved to live_**

**_Life is the only thing he could give…_**

****

****- Laochgael

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's my blood you want, Harry… Not your own…"

Tears were intimidating to fall. He was trying hard to hold it in. He didn't need to break down now; he needed to locate Harry.

_Wait for me Harry! Just wait for me! I need to tell you that I--- I love you! Please don't leave me. I'd give anything to you… I'd give my heart, body, hope, and soul… I'd give my life for you Harry! Don't you dare give in! Don't you dare die on me, Harry..._

Hot streams of tears that were threatening to fall down his cheek were now over-flowing with pain. He didn't try to stop them, it hurt too much when he did. All he knew is that he was here running in a forest that has forsaken both him and Harry. Winds howled at him, laughing at what it saw. Trees became thicker as it rustled loudly, blinding and deafening Draco. But he didn't give in… How could he when his heart won't let him?

_Harry… Is he the boy I was sent out for to kill?_ He asked himself. _How I ever agree to kill such an innocent angel… _He was crying, eyes filling up with pain much greater than the cuts and bruises that he got from the trees. It was far more agonizing than the pains he felt as his legs are about to give way. The pains were wounds from the heart that no one could cure…

_No one except for Harry…_

Scampering in the forest, he ended up in a crossroad. _Right or left? Which way? Where are you Harry?_

"Harry!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can hear him, Potter. Can you?" A voice cackled.

Harry was still blankly clutching his heart. The excruciating pain was over-whelming his whole body and spirit unconsciously. But somehow there was still a part of him that is still awake, still trying to break whatever curse he was in. It was found deep in the corner of his heart where memories of his pleasant existence were stored. But one by one they are all eliminated slowly and agonizingly… all except for two that refused to be abolished. One was a memory that saved him a lot of times. His parents were resisting to be taken away. His love for them will not let go…

The other was a picture in his mind of a boy that had gray eyes that could melt him. Draco Malfoy… This certain memory was not just resisting, it was fighting back to stay within. Not in his mind but in his heart…

"Why do even resist, Potter? It will only even make the anguish hurt…" The very same voice growled. 

_I have to wait for Draco… He'll come for me for certain…_ he thought in his heart. It hurt but he knew that if he held on, Draco's going after him…

_But what if he finds you in this state?_ A voice asked him. _ What can he do to shatter the barrier?_ _What will he do to set me free?_

"Why do you wait, Potter? It just hurts you even more…" A shadow paced up to Harry. From its robe, glittering under the moonlight was a silver dagger. "You would like to end it wouldn't you?" It placed the dagger onto Harry's hands.

It grinned. "End it, Potter. Eliminate that of what hurts in you."

Harry, taking the dagger, shakily putting in over his chest.

"Harry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had seen a light in the left road causing him to take a chance on it. He saw what was happening… and he saw what Harry was holding in his hand, ready to strike. He shouted his name but couldn't get his attention.

He got a glimpse of a shadowy figure that ran when he stepped out of the corner of the trees but didn't have a moment to lose upon getting Harry back to reality. He stood infront of him holding the hand that clutched the knife. Trying hard not the let the knife slip when Harry was about to plunge it, he began to speak.

"Harry…" 

Harry stared at Draco blankly, eyes no longer appear as though they were alive. But Draco still had hope as long as Harry still loves him, there is still hope.

"Harry, it's me Draco… Please answer me…" he said as hot tears rolling down his eyes

_Draco…? Draco… _a small voice inside Harry's heart wondered. _Where are you, Draco?_

"Harry, please wake up. I know you can break it!"

_Draco! Please help… I need you…_

Harry's hands were shaking a little now, confused whether to thrust the dagger inside his heart or not…

"Harry, I know who did this to you…" he stated as tears got in his way. "I did!" Draco said gulping his tears. "If I didn't let you fall for me and if I didn't fall for you… You wouldn't be in this situation! You wouldn't have a hard time resisting! I'm sorry Harry…"

_No, Draco! Don't say that! It's not your fault… Don't say that because I love you so and I wouldn't have it any other way!_

"I'm sorry Harry… It's my fault. I did this…"

_No… don't say that!_ He felt himself crying. Tears were falling down his face as Draco spoke.

"This is my responsibility, Harry…" He said as he saw Harry's tears. Reversing the blade so that it would be facing him, he knew what he had to do. "If this is what I need to do to get you back…" Touching Harry's face with his other hand, he heaved a sigh. Smiling, he added, "So be it… "

He leaned his whole body pressing it on Harry then kissing his fully on the lips. He felt a sharp cold metal enter his chest but the pain was drowned out by his love for the boy that captured his heart a long time ago… _Harry… I love you…_

_No… Draco!!!!!!!_

His blood spilled in his hands, warm to his touch. Great was his love for him that he snapped awake before Draco could push himself farther into the dagger. Harry took the blade quickly out of Draco, catching him when he fell, the blood rushing out of the other's unconscious body.

"Draco…" he cried but didn't have the strength to get the words out. _It isn't your fault. Why…? You… will die for me? Draco…_

"Draco… I—I love you…" Thunder rumbled as rain came down quickly washing away the tears and blood that trickled down Draco's face and body.

_Draco…_

_Please… Don't leave me…_

_Don't say that you'll die…_

_I love you…_

"DRACO!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	12. You gave me reasons to live...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. (I always say that) 

**Warning:** Harry/Draco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Will love ever find its way to you?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What is that hidden importance you entrusted to me?_

_The aura that held me captive and enslaved tenderly,_

_ It was not only love that you have given to save me then,_

_Better still, you had given me reasons to live again…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Where am I?_ Draco felt himself floating around, endlessly wandering in space and not knowing where he is. Tried as he could but it was almost too impossible to see anything from the darkness that surrounds his whole entity. Nothing seems to be alive. In fact, there was nothing there. Closing his eyes he sighed and let all things devour in silence. He was alone again, just like before… Harry… 

His eyes snapped open. _Harry… Where's Harry?_ Frantically, he tried to peer through the substantial darkness that encircled his very form and structure. 

_I was with Harry…_ He whispered.

Stopping, he remembers what happened. His eyes almost swelled up with tears as it came like a strong wave filling his head with memories that was too excruciating to bear. 

_"This is my responsibility, Harry…If this is what I need to do to get you back… So be it… "_

It may be the tears that he cried for Harry, wounds and pains but nothing compared to what he saw. He saw Harry almost slaughtering himself… and that was because of him. He couldn't let that happen. _I'm not worth half of what Harry is… I'm not worth anything compared to him…_ He didn't let it happen.

He laughed bitterly. He ended just like how he started his life. But didn't imagine that it was he himself who would be the one to end his own life that he was so afraid to loose. This was before he met Harry. His dearest Harry that showed him more than he dreamed he would see. 

 _Harry Potter…_ a voice echoed into the space.

"Who's there?!" Draco said as his voice boomed, echoing through what sounded like long hallways.

"You are not he…?"The same voice asked.

Draco hesitantly answered back, "Are you disappointed? No, I'm not Harry. I'm not going to let him die!"

Nothing but silence was heard and Draco was getting a bit restless.

"Such persistence you have for that boy's life…" It said with interest, startling the fidgety young boy. "Never shall I see a mortal enemy of a living being give his life up for the other."__

The figure appeared at Draco's eyes. Not whole, but enough for him to observe that this was not an ordinary creature. In fact, it wasn't at all a creature. Not a living creature, that is.

"If it was the boy who lived who in your place, I would have taken him as I please…" Rapidly encircling Draco, it shook its head in dismay, "But I could see that I could not do the same to you…" 

Draco was confused to what the figure was talking about but stayed quiet.

"Sensing that you do not have a clue to what I am talking about," it said after it peered through the blonde boy's expression, "I will tell you."

"Harry Potter was in a helpless state when you had found him," It started. "He was ready to give everything up for nothing. He was being controlled. He let himself be controlled and was ready to slaughter himself without a reason because he lost you in his life, or that is what he thought." Stopping it waved its dark cloak and in the middle of them appeared a lighted gap with blurred images. 

It looked like the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Draco said surprised. 

Harry was sleeping soundly in bed with get-well cards and flowers all over the room. It looked like that he was safe at the moment and Draco really felt contented just by looking at his sweet face resting.

"But you…" The figure spoke again. "You had given up your life for him… You had a reason to… You wouldn't let anyone or anything come between your love for Potter." It encircled Draco again, "and I could see that you would do all that you could to live again… for that boy."

Draco couldn't help but grin at that statement. Even Death couldn't keep him from being with Harry. Even though if it means dying an agonizing downfall again, he would take that chance… And Death knew that.

"Considering that I cannot hold you back even if I tried," it said in a grave voice. "I will have to give you a second chance in life."

Draco beamed and gazed at the gap before him. _I'm going to be with Harry again…_

"All you have to do is enter this portal before you," it said pointing at the gap. 

Draco was all ready to enter it until its voice spoke again.

"But there is one thing before you go. I do not have the power to change you back to human."

"What!" Draco said, almost slipping in the gap.

"There are some things that has to be done before you become alive again."

Draco listened.

"You must let the one you saved kiss you on the third full moon on the twelfth stroke of midnight."

"How could that happen?!" Draco stated, shocked. "I'm already dead!"

"Your body is still rehabilitating in your world. But you must let him kiss you before you can enter it again."

Silence as it turned its back on Draco. "You may enter whenever you wish…" saying its last words, it vanished leaving Draco.

"Harry…" thinking again if it was worth the trouble, he smiled since it didn't take a second thought as he jumped in. Lights flashed, making him blind as thoughts rushed through his head and images of Harry Potter came through like a dream…

_Harry, I'm coming…_

_I'm coming for you…_

_You gave me everything that I never imagined having…_

_You saved my life…_

_You gave me yours…_

_And better still…_

_You gave me reasons to live…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End [-depends]


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Okay, here's the thing… That was supposed to be the ending of the story and I don't really know if I should continue it or not. I have an idea for a sequel and actually, I thought of having a sequel for quite some time now. Now, it really depends on you guys if you want me to have a sequel or just continue it here or none at all. I would really love your opinion. Thanks ^_^!

                  - Laochgael


	14. Author's Answer

Hello, again!

            As you can see, I can't resist answering your questions. I _already_ have a _sequel!_ If anyone didn't know that, the title is _'When Fallen Dragons Rise'_. Like I said, it's already up with _four_ chapters. Just a note from me. Sorry to make you think that I uploaded a new chapter here.

~Laochgael~   


End file.
